kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlitzWarp/Rurouni Kenshin OVA mini series
The idea for this is after the end of Samurai X Reflections. Kenji wields the Sakaboto, & is the assiant master of the Kamiya Dojo, while Yahiko is the master & reverts back to using a wooden sword. Since the death of Kenshin, Misao, Aoshi, Hiko Seijuro XIII, Megumi, Saito, & Sanosuke appeared at the Kamiya dojo for Kenshin's furneal. After the furneal, Kaoru soon follow & everyone weeps once again. Sanosuke stayed hidden in the dojo cause he's still maybe wanted. Megumi worked at the local clinic, Aoshi & Misao stay at the dojo as guests, Saito leaves once again. Hiko Seijuro made pots & sold them in town & bought some sake & pour it on Kenshin's grave like he did in Samurai X Trust & Betrayal. Yahiko stayed on as the master of the dojo & Kenji wanders in town & later meets the girl that was seen in the pliot chapter of Rurouni Kenshin & at the end of Samurai X Reflections. She grows fond of Kenji & desides to work as the caretaker of the Kamiya dojo, like Kenshin was while he was staying at the dojo. Somehow, word spread of the Hitokiri Battosai's death & all of the one whom seek revenage were coming to Tokyo, a power vaccum had open & Kenji, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi, & even Misao must fight using Kenshin's old way not to kill. Kenji show some Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu & Kamiya Kasshin Kenjutsu moves, & he did some combination of the two in memory of his deceased parents. Yahiko uses all of Kamiya Kasshin Kenjutsu moves & Homage Hit moves that allowed him to fight as Kenshin fought just by seeing Kenshin fight in the past. Sanosuke may learn so different fight moves since he was traveling, like Muai Tai from Thailand or Kung Fu from China, like he learned the Masterlay of Two Layers of "Bright King" ''Anji. He even attempt using Masteray of Three Layers he created during his fight with Anji. Aoshi fights the same from the manga & anime, he would show more Martial Arts moves. Misao fights more well since the manga againist the Ten Swords. She kepts using Kunai throwing knives & uses a single Kodachi, as Aoshi used before the four members of Oniwabanshu. Misao was taught by Aoshi to use the single Kodachi, as well using Homage Hit, remembering how Aoshi used the single Kodachi, she uses it like how Yahiko did with Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Misao also decide to find four young people to make Oniwabanshu, she wanted to teach them like Aoshi & the other deceased members of the Oniwabanshu did with her. Yutaro was also mention in a bonus chapter, he made an appearance, his arm was better, he even brought back a foreign sword to train once he is done training under a student of the Kamiya Kasshin Kenjutsu Style. He would fought along side Yahiko, Kenji, & the others. Yutaro also studied some European sword fighting & applied it to the Kamiya Kasshin Kenjutsu Style. Yutaro uses a saber that he made in Europe when his arm was healed. Tsunan met up with Sanosuke at the dojo, he desided to also helped out. Tsunan made smoke, flash, & stink bombs to helped out. Please comment on this. ''BlitzWarp Tuesday, Septmeber 18th, 2012 6:26PM Category:Blog posts